Evaluate $\left|{-4+\frac{7}{6}i}\right|$.
We have $\left|{-4+\frac{7}{6}i}\right|=\frac{1}{6}|{-24+7i}|=\frac{1}{6}\sqrt{(-24)^2+7^2}=\boxed{\frac{25}{6}}$